A Sweet Red Tulip For Yaya
by IntonPutri Ice Diamond
Summary: Hanya cerita persahabatan yang berjalan dengan kenangan indah di dalamnya. / Dedicated for #HBDOurGravityQueen / Prompt : Red Tulips / Mungkin jatuhnya agak drama, cuman saya berusaha meminimalisir dan memasukkan lebih banyak bumbu friendship. / Friendship!HaliYa/ IceYaya juga sedikit TauYing.


_Belanda, 5 Agustus 2011._

Terlihat sebuah pesta kecil di halaman belakang sebuah rumah berdesain minimalis. Walaupun terlihat tidak mewah dan hanya sebuah pesta sederhana, pesta itu terlihat begitu meriah dan penuh dengan suasana gembira. Di tengah pesta, kue dengan krim berwarna merah muda dan putih serta lilin angka 10 diletakkan di meja. Terlihat begitu menggiurkan dan menggugah selera bagi para pecinta makanan manis.

Mata bulat seorang gadis kecil yang kini tengah berulang tahun itu menatap tidak sabar pada kue ulang tahunnya. Hasrat ingin memakan kue di depannya seakan ingin meledak dan mendorong sang gadis kecil untuk mencuri sedikit krim yang melapisi kue manis itu.

Gadis kecil bernama Yaya itu menengokkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri. Memastikan keadaan sekitarnya aman dan tak ada yang melihat aksi pencurian krim yang akan ia lakukan. Yaya pun tersenyum sumringah begitu memastikan keadaan aman terkendali. Tangannya mulai bergerak mendekati kue ulang tahun itu.

Namun, baru saja Yaya ingin mencolek krim manis itu, sebuah hembusan angin sedikit menerbangkan gaun merah mudanya dan jilbab putih polos yang ia kenakan. Angin itu seolah memanggil Yaya sambil membelai pipi mulus sang gadis kecil.

Yaya menoleh ke arah kanannya, tepat ke arah taman bunga tulip cantik warna-warni di sebelah rumahnya. Angin itu kembali berbisik, meminta Yaya agar menemui sang pemanggil di taman bunga tulip indah itu. Hati kecil Yaya yang penasaran mendorong Yaya untuk melangkahkan kaki berbalut sepatu balet hitam itu ke taman tulip kesukaannya.

Angin itu terus berhembus, seolah menuntun Yaya di antara bunga-bunga tulip yang tengah bermekaran cantik. Yaya hanya melangkah polos sambil mengagumi bunga kegemarannya, hingga angin itu menuntunnya ke sudut taman yang tampak sepi dengan sebuah pohon hijau rindang nan teduh yang tumbuh subur.

Mata Yaya yang tadinya asik berkeliling menatap taman, kini terpaku pada sosok pemuda aneh yang berdiri di bawah pohon rindang di depannya. Hembusan angin yang sedari tadi menuntun Yaya seperti memusat pada pemuda berpakaian jas hitam dan celana hitam panjang itu.

Hati kecil Yaya kembali diserang rasa penasaran yang menggebu. Kembali Yaya langkahkan kaki kecilnya mendekati sang pemuda yang menatap ke arah pohon rindang di depannya. Dengan sopan, Yaya mencoba menyapa.

"Halo? Kakak siapa?"

Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar, lalu perlahan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Yaya.

Iris merah delima menatap langsung pada iris hazel Yaya. Yaya terpaku sejenak pada keindahan yang mata pemuda itu suguhkan. Kaki pemuda misterius itu melangkah maju mendekati Yaya. Kedua tangan pucat itu dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Aku BoBoiBoy Halilintar. Kau bisa panggil aku Hali."

Angin berhembus melewati rambut hitam kelam sang pemuda yang dihiasi sedikit helai putih yang berkumpul pada satu tempat. Ia menunduk, agar wajahnya bisa terlihat jelas oleh Yaya yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Oh, hai kak Hali! Aku Yaya!" Yaya melempar senyum semanis gula pada Halilintar. Iris hazelnya menyebar kehangatan ke dalam iris merah tajam yang nampak dingin dan kosong itu. "Kak Hali sendirian di sini? Dimana teman kakak?"

Halilintar kembali membisu. Hanya suara hembusan angin yang mengisi keheningan di antara dua makhluk ciptaan Tuhan itu. Halilintar kembali membuka suara. Nadanya sama seperti tadi, terkesan dingin dan datar.

"Aku tidak punya teman."

Yaya terkejut. Sudut hatinya merasa kasihan pada Halilintar. Yaya menundukkan kepala sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menatap wajah Halilintar dengan senyuman lebar nan tulus yang terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi teman kakak mulai sekarang!"

* * *

 **A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction**

 **A Sweet Red Tulip For Yaya**

 **BoBoiBoy** **Animonsta Studios, Malaysia**

 **Rated : T**

 **Language : Bahasa Indonesia**

 **Dedicated For #HBDOurGravityQueen**

 **Warning : Mungkin ada sedikit drama, tapi saya usahakan gak akan buat baper hahahahaha**

 **Press the back button before it's too late**

 **~*oOo*~**

 _Belanda, 5 Agustus 2016_

Hari ini, Yaya telah berusia 15 tahun. Tak terasa tahun-tahun berlalu begitu saja dengan cepat. Yaya pun telah memasuki jenjang pendidikan menengah pertama, dimana ia mulai mendapatkan banyak pelajaran hidup baru dan juga teman-teman baru.

Semuanya berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, bahkan Yaya sendiri pun telah berubah menjadi gadis remaja cantik yang tampil percaya diri dengan hijab merah mudanya.

Namun, hanya satu yang tidak berubah.

Dia, Halilintar, tidak pernah berubah. Sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan pemuda misterius itu lima tahun yang lalu, Halilintar tetap berpenampilan sama, juga tetap bersikap sama dinginnya. Tubuhnya pun seakan terlihat tak pernah mengalami perubahan sama sekali.

Kadang Yaya bertanya, kenapa bisa seperti itu? Apa yang menyebabkan Halilintar terlihat tidak bertambah tua? Apakah dia memakai produk yang membuatnya awet muda?

Rasa penasaran terkadang hampir mendorong Yaya untuk langsung bertanya pada Halilintar. Namun logika selalu menggagalkannya. Lima tahun berlalu di antara mereka berdua diisi dengan berbagai hal menarik yang cukup manis. Halilintar yang selalu bersikap mau tak mau perlahan mulai memunculkan rasa percaya pada Yaya. Itu merupakan kemajuan yang sangat Yaya syukuri.

Dan jujur saja, Yaya tak mau mengacaukan kepercayaan Halilintar terhadap dirinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yaya!" Seorang gadis dengan rambut yang dikuncir dua tiba-tiba mendekap Yaya dari belakang. Yaya reflek menengok belakang, menemukan wajah gadis itu yang tengah tersenyum penuh rasa gembira. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Yaya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak berbungkus kertas kado merah. "Ini untukmu!"

"Ah, terima kasih, Ying."

Yaya langsung menerima hadiah dari gadis bernama Ying itu sambil memamerkan senyum terbaiknya. Namun tak lama, wajah manis Yaya menunduk. Iris hazel itu lebih memilih menatap tanah berumput di bawah kakinya yang berbalut sepatu balet hitam daripada menatap iris biru gelap di sampingnya. Ying, sang sahabat, langsung merasa heran dan menatap khawatir pada Yaya. Iris biru gelap itu menatap wajah Yaya lekat-lekat, seolah berusaha menebak apa yang ada di pikiran Yaya.

"Yaya, ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba murung begitu?"

Dalam hati, Yaya agak terkejut. Perubahan _mood_ -nya begitu jelas terlihat di mata sang sahabat. Mata dan pendengaran Ying memang begitu jeli, seperti gadis itu memang dilahirkan untuk membantu Yaya menyelesaikan masalah hidupnya.

"Ah, tidak apa.."

Ying melirik curiga. Sifat Yaya yang suka memendam masalahnya kadang membuat Ying kesal dan ingin berteriak di hadapan wajah Yaya agar tak menyembunyikan masalah yang tak bisa diselesaikan sendiri.

Sementara Ying sibuk memerhatikan gelagat Yaya, gadis berhijab itu melirik pada jam tangan hitam yang berpadu dengan warna merah muda di lengan kanannya. Iris hazel itu langsung membulat sempurna –terkejut begitu melihat jarum pendek jam itu menunjuk ke angka 1. Yaya terlambat menemui sahabat lelakinya, Halilintar.

"Kalau ada masalah, bilang-,"

"Ah, Ying! Maaf, aku harus pergi dulu sebentar!"

Yaya langsung melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat, membuat Ying semakin terheran-heran di tempatnya. Taman bunga tulip di samping rumah menjadi tujuan, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Kaki-kakinya terus melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan Ying yang memanggil-manggil nama Yaya di pekarangan belakang rumahnya.

Pikiran gadis berhijab itu melayang kemana-mana, membuat fokusnya buyar dan membuatnya hampir tersungkur ke tanah. Bunga tulip demi bunga tulip indah nan cantik berwarna-warni dilewati. Tak sama sekali ada niatan untuk berhenti melihat-lihat dan sekadar mengambil napas di benak Yaya.

Yang ada di otaknya hanyalah ia sudah terlambat, dan ia harus segera menemukan pohon besar itu.

Angin-angin mulai dirasa berhembus agak kencang, membuat Yaya memeluk dirinya sendiri. Pohon rindang dengan batang yang besar dan terlihat kokoh sudah terlihat. Yaya pun mempercepat langkahnya.

Perasaan agak bingung dan sedikit kecewa menyelimuti seketika saat iris hazel Yaya tak menemukan sosok Halilintar di sekitar pohon itu. Kepala Yaya ditolehkan ke kanan dan ke kiri –mencari entitas Halilintar yang mungkin sedang berada di sekitar pohon itu. Bibir Yaya mulai meneriakkan nama sang sahabat dengan harapan Halilintar akan muncul dan membuat perasaan bersalah Yaya sedikit memudar.

Perasaan panik itu kini bercampur rasa bersalah di dalam diri Yaya. Dalam hati, Yaya mengkhawatirkan Halilintar akan marah karena keterlambatannya dan tak akan mau berteman dengan Yaya lagi.

Mungkin Yaya terdengar melebih-lebihkan suasana. Namun, kejadian saat Yaya terlambat terakhir kali cukup membuat Halilintar marah dan membuat Yaya ketakutan. Saat itu, Yaya yang telah terbiasa ditatap lembut oleh Halilintar tiba-tiba diberi tatapan tajam yang juga membawa aura suram. Entah perasaan Yaya atau apa, namun cuaca yang tadinya cerah seketika menjadi mendung –seakan mencerminkan suasana hati Halilintar saat itu sendiri.

" _Aku tidak suka keterlambatan."_

Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Namun cukup untuk membuat Yaya mati di tempat.

Seakan sudah merasa pasrah dan juga cukup lelah setelah meneriakkan nama lelaki itu, Yaya mendudukkan bokongnya ke atas rerumputan hijau yang tumbuh di sekitar pohon besar itu –sekadar mengistirahatkan kakinya yang tadi dipaksa untuk berjalan dengan cepat.

Hembusan angin lembut mulai berdesir pelan, membelai pelan pipi Yaya yang masih cukup berisi. Yaya menggerakkan kelopak matanya ke bawah –menikmati angin yang seakan memanjanya saat ini. Namun hazel itu segera muncul kembali begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Hazel hangat bertemu aquamarine yang menenangkan. Saling menebar pesonanya saat bertemu pandang. Yaya tenggelam dalam mata yang jernih bak air itu, begitu pun pemuda itu yang tenggelam dalam kehangatan yang hazel Yaya sebarkan.

Setelah beberapa detik saling beradu pandang, pemuda yang mengenakan jaket biru keabu-abuan dengan garis biru muda dan sedikit warna biru tua pada bagian atasnya itu melepas topi biru tuanya –memperlihatkan rambut dan wajah yang hampir sama persis dengan Halilintar. Yaya seakan membeku di tempat. Pemuda di depannya hampir mirip dengan Halilintar.

"Um.. Anda siapa, ya? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

Pemuda itu mulai mengucap beberapa kata, membuyarkan Yaya dari lamunannya. Gadis itu langsung bangkit berdiri, merasa tak sopan harus membuat pemuda itu bicara sambil menunduk ke arahnya.

"Ah.. um.. Saya Yaya. Saya di sini ingin bertemu dengan teman saya."

Pemuda itu terlihat tersentak selama beberapa detik. Namun ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya dengan memasang wajah datar.

"Oh, kau Yaya Yah dari kelas A, 'kan? Aku BoBoiBoy Ice, dari kelas B. Kita satu sekolah, _anyway._ "

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mengajak Yaya untuk bersalaman dengannya. Senyum tipis terpatri di wajah tampan bak pangeran milik pemuda bernama Ice itu. Yaya—dengan sedikit rasa terkejut dan gugup—menerima uluran tangan Ice.

" _So..._ Ice, kenapa kau ke sini? Tempat ini cukup jauh dari jalan, 'kan?"

Kini, giliran Ice yang merasa gugup. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana panjang berwarna biru yang ia kenakan. Ia mengenakan topinya kembali. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan iris aquamarine yang bergerak-gerak gelisah ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan lidah topinya yang menjulur ke bawah.

"Err.. yah.. aku hanya jalan-jalan saja, kok."

Iris hazel Yaya menangkap gelagat orang yang tengah berbohong di dalam kata-kata pemuda di depannya. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Yaya langsung menunjuk hidung Ice dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya.

"Kau bohong. Jangan-jangan kau mau melakukan kejahatan ya?!"

Ice menegakkan tubuh, menatap tajam pada gadis di depannya. Seumur hidup, tidak pernah Ice dituduh yang bukan-bukan oleh seorang gadis yang lebih pendek darinya. Namun Yaya pun tak mau mengalah. Ia menghiraukan iris yang setajam es dingin di depannya yang menyebar aura tidak mengenakkan.

"...Apa? Ulangi sekali lagi kalau kau berani."

"Kau tak dengar? Oh, atau kau mau menculikku dan menjualku di—"

" **Yaya, cukup."**

Suara berat nan dingin datang dari belakang tubuh Yaya—membuat gadis itu langsung membeku di tempat. Yaya langsung membalikkan badan dengan cepat. Iris merah delima yang dingin langsung bertemu iris hazel penuh kehangatan milik Yaya. Ice sendiri hanya terdiam, sedikit ada perasaan heran ketika gadis itu tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kak Ha-Hali?"

"Eh?"

Ice membelalak terkejut. Kakinya seolah membeku dan tak bisa digerakkan.

"Bisa tidak, kau tidak menuduh macam-macam pada orang yang baru kau jumpai?"

Halilintar mulai mengeluarkan ceramahnya, tentunya dengan nada dingin nan penuh aura suram. Kedua tangan Halilintar masuk ke saku jas hitamnya. Iris ruby itu menatap Yaya lima kali lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

Yaya yang ketakutan langsung menunduk di hadapan pemuda berpakaian serba hitam itu. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar merasakan amarah yang Halilintar sebarkan lewat angin yang mulai berhembus kencang.

"Ma-maaf, kak Hali."

Halilintar hanya diam melihat Yaya yang membungkuk ketakutan di depannya. Ketiga entitas itu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, membiarkan angin bernyanyi mengisi keheningan. Pikiran mereka menari-nari dalam diam, membuat kepala terasa ingin pecah karena bingung dengan jawabannya.

"A-anu, Yaya.." Ice mulai berujar pelan, memecah keheningan yang terasa akan membunuhnya sebentar lagi. "Kau bicara dengan siapa?"

Yaya menegakkan tubuh, lalu menatap iris aquamarine itu setelah ia membalik badan. Sedikit ada rasa heran di dada, namun Yaya mengabaikannya.

"Aku bicara dengan kak Hali, sahabatku." Yaya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit bingung dengan apa maksud Ice menanyakan hal tersebut padanya. Tidakkah Ice melihat Halilintar di belakang tubuhnya? "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Ice tak dapat membendung rasa terkejutnya ketika bibir Yaya mengucapkan kalimat yang terdengar seperti tahayul bagi Ice. Kedua tangan Ice langsung memegang pundak Yaya dengan cepat dan sangat erat—Yaya sampai ketakutan dibuatnya. Iris aquamarine yang begitu tenang itu menatap tidak percaya pada iris Yaya.

"Kau tidak bohong, 'kan?" Perasaan gemas Ice langsung menyeruak ke seluruh bagian dadanya tatkala Yaya hanya merespon diam. Tubuh Yaya digoyangkan agak kuat oleh Ice di detik selanjutnya. "Kau tidak bohong, 'kan?!"

"Tentu saja aku tidak bohong, Ice!" Yaya ikut meninggikan suaranya, ada perasaan tak ingin disalahkan di hati Yaya. "Kenapa kau ini? Kau seperti melihat hantu saja."

Dahi Ice mengkerut, matanya masih membulat sempurna. Iris aquamarine itu bergerak-gerak menelusuri wajah Yaya—mencari kepastian di wajah sang gadis. Perlahan Ice mulai melepas pundak Yaya. Kepalanya ditundukkan, menatap rumput hijau yang ia pijak dengan sepatu tali berwarna biru tua.

Yaya langsung menengok ke belakang. Ia ingin meminta perlindungan dari Ice yang mungkin akan melukainya. Namun perasaan bingung bercampur panik langsung menyeruak saat iris hazel itu tak menemukan keberadaan Halilintar di sekitarnya.

"Yaya..." Suara lirih Ice masuk ke indra pendengaran sang gadis berhijab, membuatnya langsung menoleh ke arah Ice yang kini menunduk. Yaya tak bisa melihat wajah Ice dengan jelas. Namun, entah kenapa, Yaya merasa Ice tengah menahan air mata. "BoBoiBoy Halilintar—kakakku, telah meninggal enam tahun yang lalu tepat pada hari ini."

"...Apa?" Yaya menatap tak percaya pada iris aquamarine di hadapannya. "Tidak mungkin. Jangan bilang kalau kau bermaksud untuk mengatakan kalau aku berteman dengan hantu."

Ice menegakkan kepalanya, lalu menampilkan ekspresi yang begitu datar di hadapan wajah Yaya. Matanya pun memandang kosong. Yaya menjadi agak segan menatap langsung pada mata Ice. Kedua insan itu terdiam beberapa menit dengan ditemani oleh angin yang membelai lembut.

"...Jika kau tidak percaya, kau bisa ikut denganku ke _tempat peristirahatan terakhir_ nya."

Yaya menjadi semakin merasa bimbang dalam hatinya. Ada sudut hatinya yang ingin percaya pada Ice, namun logika berpikir untuk tetap tidak mempercayai pemuda di depannya. Otak Yaya berpikir keras. Namun, semakin lama Yaya berpikir, semakin bimbang hatinya.

Tetapi, rasa penasaran tiba-tiba muncul dalam kalbu. Mendorong Yaya untuk mengikuti Ice.

"Baiklah."

Satu kata persetujuan telah diucapkan, membuat Ice sedikit merasa senang karena berpikir Yaya mulai perlahan mempercayainya. Ice lalu berjalan dengan diikuti Yaya dari belakang, keluar dari taman tulip itu.

Mereka terus berjalan, melewati beberapa rumah yang semakin lama semakin sedikit. Yaya menatap sekeliling, tak pernah ia berjalan ke arah ini. Perasaan curiga dan sedikit was-was timbul di hati Yaya. Namun, semua kecurigaan itu sirna begitu iris hazel sang gadis melihat gerbang sebuah pemakaman yang terlihat agak suram.

Ice dan Yaya melangkahkan kaki memasuki daerah pemakaman yang dipenuhi rumput Jepang yang tumbuh subur. Melewati nisan demi nisan, hingga akhirnya berhenti pada sebuah nisan yang bertuliskan 'BoBoiBoy Halilintar'.

Rasa terkejut Yaya seketika muncul, serasa ingin meledakkan tubuhnya. Mata Yaya membelalak sempurna ketika matanya membaca nama yang terukir pada nisan di depannya. Kedua tangannya menutup mulut yang terasa ingin mengeluarkan teriakan tidak percaya, walau bukti telah ada di depan mata sekalipun.

"Inilah makam kakakku."

Yaya berusaha menenangkan diri. Gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya kembali.

"..Kau bercanda, 'kan? A-apa ini nyata?"

Ice ikut mendengus pelan. Matanya menyorot hampa pada nisan itu. Angin menari-nari di antara kedua insan itu, menambah kesan kelabu di pemakaman itu.

"Sayangnya, aku memang tidak pernah suka bercanda tentang masalah yang penting seperti ini."

Ice berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan nisan sang kakak. Tangan kanannya perlahan bergerak menyentuh nisan itu sembari mengusapnya pelan—seperti sang kakak yang sering mengelus rambutnya dahulu.

"..Halilintar meninggal.. karena apa?"

"...Gantung diri. Dia bunuh diri di pohon itu, tepat pada hari ini."

Yaya ikut berjongkok di sebelah Ice. Irisnya menatap Ice dengan penuh perasaan prihatin dan berduka.

"Hali bunuh diri? Karena apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tidak ada surat wasiat, tidak ada orang yang dekat dengannya selain keluarga.. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa dia bunuh diri. Itu masih menjadi misteri sampai sekarang." Ice menghentikan gerakan tangannya, lalu menoleh ke arah Yaya. Yaya hanya bisa terpaku saat iris aquamarine yang menatapnya dalam itu dipenuhi air mata. "Karena itu.. apa aku bisa meminta tolong padamu untuk menanyakan hal itu padanya, Yaya?"

Yaya menatap tanah berumput di bawahnya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya memantapkan hati pada pilihannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha."

 **~*oOo*~**

 _Belanda, 5 Agustus 2021._

Hari ini, Yaya kini menginjak usia kepala dua. Dirinya kini menempuh kuliah S1 jurusan Pendidikan Bahasa Inggris bersama dengan Ying. Yaya pun telah tumbuh menjadi wanita berhijab yang cantik nan dewasa.

Yaya ingat sekali, pada lima tahun yang lalu di hari yang sama, dirinya telah mengetahui fakta penting yang ia tidak ketahui tentang Halilintar. Yaya mulai berpikir—sebodoh apa dirinya dahulu sampai tak tahu hal itu?

Kata-kata Yaya pada Ice—yang mungkin secara tidak langsung merupakan janji—saat itu pun tak main-main. Ia telah mencoba untuk menanyakan hal tersebut berkali-kali pada Halilintar langsung. Namun, seperti bertanya pada sebuah batu, Halilintar selalu menghindar dan tidak ingin menjawabnya.

Jujur saja, Yaya lelah. Namun ucapannya pada Ice tak dapat ditarik kembali. Selama lima tahun belakangan ini, tak ada informasi apapun yang dapat Yaya ambil dari mulut Halilintar. Namun, ada satu hal yang masih Yaya ingat dengan jelas—tatapan terkejut Halilintar saat Yaya mengatakan bahwa ia telah mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya.

Apa maksudnya itu? Apakah Halilintar memang berniat ingin berpura-pura menjadi manusia di depan Yaya?

Pada lima tahun terakhir ini juga, Yaya menjadi lebih dekat dengan Ice. Perasaan aneh perlahan muncul di dalam hati kedua orang yang dipertemukan oleh takdir itu. Perasaan yang menggelitik dada dan membuat hati berdebar. Keduanya kini telah semakin mengenal satu sama lain. Kedekatan mereka pun telah membuat mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang serasi.

Seiring kedekatannya dengan Ice, Yaya mulai kenal oleh kakak-kakak dan adik-adik Ice. Dimulai dari yang tua—Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, lalu kedua adiknya—Thorn dan Solar. Yaya pun mengetahui bahwa rambut putih yang ada di antara rambut hitam mereka adalah turunan dari ibunya.

Mereka pun begitu baik pada Yaya. Terutama pada hari ini.

Mereka memberi Yaya hadiah di kampus sang gadis—membuat satu kampus heboh karena didatangi enam pangeran sekaligus. Dan jujur saja, hadiah mereka sedikit membuat Yaya kewalahan saat itu.

Ying pun sama hebohnya hari ini. Gadis berketurunan Cina itu memberi Yaya kue coklat dan sebuah gelang yang sama dengan miliknya. Dan Ying, untuk pertama kalinya, tertarik pada seorang pemuda yang merupakan kakak Ice, Taufan.

" _Heee kau suka sama Taufan?"_

" _He-hei! Jangan keras-keras!"_

Yaya hanya tertawa kecil saat Ying langsung menyumpal mulutnya dengan kue coklat dan bersikap malu-malu di depan Taufan. Terutama wajahnya yang sedikit merona merah, membuat Yaya menyesal karena tidak mengabadikannya melalui kamera ponsel.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sempurna. Seperti ulang tahunnya di tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Yaya pun sangat-sangat bahagia dengan kehadiran para sahabatnya di dekatnya.

Yaya bahagia ia masih bisa bersahabat dengan Halilintar.

"Yaya."

Nada datar itu datang bertamu ke pendengaran Yaya. Lamunan sang gadis berhijab itu pun seketika buyar karena Halilintar. Angin yang selalu berhembus setiap Halilintar ada di dekatnya membelai pipi Yaya yang duduk di rerumputan dalam naungan pohon hijau yang tumbuh semakin besar.

"Iya, kak?"

Halilintar yang tadinya berdiri menghadap pohon ikut duduk bersila di sebelah Yaya. Mulut pemuda itu tertutup selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya kembali mengucap beberapa kata sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Yaya tertegun. Kepala yang tertutup hijab merah itu langsung menoleh ke arah Halilintar. Rasa hangat mulai menyelimuti seluruh dada Yaya saat melihat senyuman Halilintar yang tertuju padanya. Yaya terdiam sebentar, lalu membalas senyuman pemuda di depannya.

"Terima kasih."

Halilintar memandang iris hazel yang hangat itu sejenak. Tak lama, Halilintar menatap ke arah bunga-bunga tulip merah yang mekar tak jauh darinya.

"Maaf, aku tak memberikan hadiah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau sukai, _anyway_."

"Ahaha, tidak apa. Kakak masih mau berteman denganku saja itu sudah termasuk hadiah." Yaya terkekeh kecil, membuat Halilintar tak dapat menahan senyumnya kembali. "Dan kakak mau tahu apa yang aku sukai?"

Halilintar mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang gadis di sebelahnya. Sedikit rasa penasaran menjalar di dada pemuda beriris merah itu.

"Apa yang kau sukai?"

Yaya beradu pandang dengan iris delima itu sejenak, sebelum akhirnya memandang pemandangan bunga tulip merah yang bermekaran indah dan selalu berhasil menarik perhatiannya itu.

"Aku suka bunga tulip merah."

 **~*oOo*~**

 _Belanda, 5 Agustus 2026._

Yaya duduk di bawah pohon hijau itu sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang menerbangkan sedikit jilbab hijaunya. Menikmati alam yang seolah mengucap 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' padanya dengan serentak.

Yaya telah menginjak usia 25 tahun. Dirinya kini bekerja sebagai seorang guru di salah satu sekolah di Belanda. Hari rabu ini kebetulan ia sedang tidak ada jam mengajar. Ia pun bisa menemui sang sahabat di bawah pohon yang sama.

Dan kini, Yaya telah menjalin hubungan dengan BoBoiBoy Ice. Kedua insan itu telah menjalin hubungan sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Yaya ingat sekali momen itu, dimana ia hanya bisa berdiri dengan wajah merah dan membisu selama beberapa saat. Ice pun tak membawa sesuatu yang mewah saat itu. Pemuda itu hanya membawa diri dan perasaannya ke depan Yaya. Sederhana, namun Yaya sangat-sangat menyukainya. Yaya menjadi malu sendiri begitu mengingat betapa kikuknya ia di hadapan Ice saat itu.

Namun, walaupun Yaya dan Ice telah menjadi sepasang kekasih, Ying sepertinya belum memiliki kemajuan yang signifikan dengan Taufan. Keduanya seperti teman biasa yang menjalani hari-harinya dengan canda tawa. Yaya tahu, Ying masih menyukai Taufan. Tetapi, kalau Taufan... Yaya tidak tahu apapun tentang perasaan pemuda beriris biru tua itu.

Dalam hati, Yaya selalu mendoakan sang sahabat agar bisa mendapat jodoh yang memang untuknya.

Yaya kembali menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk kesekian kalinya. Perasaan kecewa langsung hinggap begitu irisnya tak menemukan Halilintar di taman itu. Yaya menghembuskan napas lelah, lalu membenamkan kepala di antara lututnya yang tertutup celana hitam.

Sudah 30 menit Yaya menunggu Halilintar. Namun, pemuda itu tak kunjung muncul. Berkali-kali jam tangan di tangan kanannya itu dilihat oleh hazel miliknya. Halilintar tetap belum datang. Perasaan sedikit jengkel mampir ke dada sang gadis. Gelisah sedikit mengganggu jalannya pikiran Yaya. Membuat sang gadis sedikit merasa nyeri di bagian kepalanya.

Yaya merebahkan badannya di atas rumput hijau yang selalu mengeluarkan bau kesukaan Yaya itu. Gadis itu menutup kelopak matanya perlahan, menyembunyikan hazel yang selalu menyapa pandangan orang lain dengan kehangatan.

Suara burung-burung yang tinggal di taman itu seolah berkolaborasi dengan lembutnya deru angin, menghasilkan lagu tidur yang menenangkan jiwa nan menggoda diri untuk segera pergi ke alam mimpi. Yaya selalu menikmati lagu yang alam perdengarkan padanya setiap kali ia duduk di sini bersama Halilintar. Kepalanya selalu terasa ringan, beban masalah yang menghantamnya setiap hari pun terasa melayang terbang dibawa angin.

Tiba-tiba, dadanya dihinggapi rasa penasaran. Rasa penasaran akan sebab meninggalnya Halilintar 15 tahun yang lalu. Halilintar sampai saat ini pun masih tak mau memberikan informasi tentang kematiannya pada Yaya. Bahkan, membicarakan bagaimana Halilintar tak dapat pergi dengan tenang pun pemuda itu enggan.

Yaya tahu, bahwa membicarakan sesuatu tentang kematiannya sendiri itu aneh, dan menyakitkan. Hal itu seolah membuat memori kelam yang telah dipendam dalam-dalam seketika muncul kembali ke permukaan. Tapi, Halilintar juga harusnya tahu...

Yaya adalah sahabatnya.

Kadang Yaya merasa sakit hati setiap kali Halilintar menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Gadis itu selalu berusaha memahami Halilintar, namun apakah Halilintar tidak memahami dirinya juga?

Yaya adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat melihatnya juga berinteraksi dengannya. Bukankah itu artinya hanya Yaya yang dapat membantunya pergi dengan tenang?

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus agak kencang. Yaya tahu pertanda ini. Pertanda yang menandakan bahwa Halilintar telah muncul.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Suara berat itu mampir di telinga Yaya, membuat gadis itu langsung merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk di atas rumput—menghadap ke arah Halilintar yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Halilintar, selalu sama seperti 15 tahun yang lalu. Memakai jas dan celana hitam. Pemuda itu lalu duduk di hadapan Yaya, menatap sang gadis di depannya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"A-ah, tidak ada."

Halilintar tahu, gadis di depannya ini tengah berbohong. Namun Halilintar hanya memicingkan mata, sebelum akhirnya mendengus kasar tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

"Ahaha, tidak apa. 30 menit bukanlah waktu yang lama, bukan? Hampir saja tubuhku ditumbuhi lumut karena menunggumu. Yah, setidaknya lumut itu _sangat_ baik untuk kesehatan~"

Yaya yang terkadang sarkastik sering membuat Halilintar merasa kesal sekaligus geli. Gadis di depannya ini ternyata telah tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita yang... _well_ , itu sulit dijelaskan oleh Halilintar. Yang ada dipikiran Halilintar hanyalah Yaya telah tumbuh menjadi wanita cantik nan baik yang cocok untuk diajak membina rumah tangga—,

Tunggu, apa?

"Hei, aku sudah minta maaf." Yaya hanya terkekeh geli. Halilintar itu bisa diajak bercanda jika sudah berteman dengan seseorang selama 15 tahun rupanya. "Oh iya, selamat ulang tahun."

"Terima kasih." Yaya tersenyum lembut. Sebelum akhirnya tersenyum jahil. "Jadi, kau masih tidak ingin memberiku hadiah?"

Halilintar yang tadinya tersenyum tiba-tiba tertawa, membuat Yaya terkaget di tempat. Yaya pun sempat berencana akan membaca beberapa do'a dan ayat kursi sambil memegang kening Halilintar.

"Memangnya kau mau apa?"

Yaya tersenyum.

"Informasi yang sedari dulu aku ingin tahu tentangmu, Halilintar."

Ekspresi Halilintar langsung berubah 180 derajat. Pemuda itu tahu informasi apa yang Yaya inginkan. Halilintar sangat-sangat tahu apa itu. Halilintar mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bunga tulip merah di samping kanannya, malas menatap hazel yang mungkin menatapnya sedikit kecewa.

Angin yang tadinya berhembus lembut mulai berhembus agak kencang seiring perubahan suasana di antara Yaya dan Halilintar. Pemuda itu seperti mengeluarkan aura yang kurang menyenangkan, membuat burung-burung mendapat sinyal waspada dan terbang menjauh.

"Yaya... Kau bisa meminta yang lain, 'kan?"

Nada rendah nan dingin keluar dari bibir Halilintar. Yaya tahu dari nada itu, Halilintar sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak bisa didesak ataupun dipaksakan. Gadis itu mencoba mengerti sekali lagi. Yaya mendengus pelan.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf."

Yaya menundukkan kepala. Suasana canggung segera menyelimuti mereka bak hawa hangat yang membuat diri gelisah dan tidak nyaman. Yaya yang tak tahan dengan suasana itu pun berencana untuk pamit pulang, sebelum suara langkah kaki membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

"Ah, Yaya! Di sini rupanya."

Yaya menatap terkejut pada pemilik iris aquamarine di depannya—Ice. Pemuda itu nampak sedikit terengah-engah. Mungkin efek jarang berlari membuatnya cepat lelah setelah berlari dengan jarak beberapa meter saja.

"Ice? Ada apa?"

Yaya berdiri, merasa tak sopan jika harus berbicara dengan posisinya yang terduduk di atas rumput dan Ice yang berdiri sambil menatapnya dengan menunduk.

"A-ah.. Tidak apa.."

Yaya melipat tangannya di depan dada. Alis mata kanannya terangkat. Sang gadis merasa sang kekasih tengah berbohong padanya. Perasaan naluriah Yaya begitu kuat jika menyangkut sesuatu tentang Ice.

"Ayolah. Aku tahu kau berbohong."

Ice meringis. Tangannya bergerak untuk menarik lidah topinya semakin ke bawah, membayangi iris jernih bak air di pinggir pantai itu.

"Err... Apa ada kak Hali di sini?"

Yaya tahu, Ice tengah mengalihkan topik. Tetapi, Yaya merasa ia harus meladeninya kali ini.

"Ya, dia sedang duduk di situ."

Telunjuk Yaya diarahkan pada Halilintar yang duduk dalam diam di atas rumput. Mata Ice pun menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh sang kekasih, lalu terdiam. Mata merah itu pun hanya menatap sang adik dengan pandangan rindu yang ditutup-tutupi.

"..Hai, kak."

Halilintar diam. Iris merah itu sedikit terbelalak karena terkejut. Dalam hati, timbul rasa senang karena sang adik akhirnya mau menyapanya—walaupun Ice tidak bisa melihatnya sama sekali.

"Hai juga, Ice."

Yaya merasa harus menyampaikan perkataan Halilintar pada Ice. Walau bagaimana pun, Halilintar tak akan bisa dilihat, disentuh, atau didengar oleh orang lain selain dirinya.

"Halilintar bilang 'Hai' padamu, Ice."

Pemuda bermata biru terang itu tersenyum lembut. Pandangannya lalu diarahkan pada Yaya.

"Kebetulan sekali kak Hali ada di sini. Paling tidak, akan ada saksi yang melihatnya."

Yaya menatap Ice penuh rasa heran. Dalam hatinya telah penuh dengan pertanyaan yang siap dimuntahkan di depan Ice.

"Apa.. maksudmu, Ice?"

"Aku ada hadiah untukmu di hari yang spesial ini, Yaya." Kedua tangan Ice bergerak mengambil kedua tangan Yaya. Ice terus menunjukkan senyuman lembut yang membuat hati Yaya berdetak tak karuan. " _Will you marry me,_ Yaya?"

Wajah Yaya memerah sempurna. Jantungnya seakan akan lepas dari tempatnya sekarang. Iris hazel itu balik menatap iris biru terang yang penuh dengan keyakinan di depannya dengan perasaan tak percaya.

Yaya menolehkan kepala ke arah Halilintar yang sedari tadi diam. Hazel itu menangkap Halilintar yang berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil tersenyum hangat dan juga lembut. Halilintar menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali, tanda menyuruh Yaya untuk menerima lamaran Ice. Gadis berhijab itu pun menatap Ice kembali setelah itu.

" _Yes.._ "

Di sudut taman bunga tulip yang indah, di bawah naungan pohon rindang nan hijau, diiringi kicauan burung dan angin yang berhembus lembut, serta di depan BoBoiBoy Halilintar yang tersenyum lembut, Yaya dan Ice saling berpelukan penuh rasa bahagia yang mengisi seluruh dadanya dengan kehangatan.

 **~*oOo*~**

 _Belanda, 5 Agustus 2031._

Halilintar tertawa kecil saat melihat Yaya bermain bersama kedua putra kembarnya—Api dan Air—yang masih berumur 4 tahun. Kadang kala, Api membuat Air menangis sampai Yaya memarahinya. Sikap Yaya yang tegas namun juga keibuan itu membuat Api dan Air menjadi penurut. Kecuali Api yang kadang berusaha untuk menyelinap keluar rumahnya—seperti yang diceritakan Yaya padanya.

Ah, Halilintar lupa. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Yaya yang ke-30 tahun. Tak terasa, Yaya kini telah menjadi seorang ibu dengan 2 anak yang kembar. Halilintar pun tak percaya bahwa adiknya yang ia kenal paling malas—Ice, kini telah menjadi seorang direktur di sebuah perusahaan ternama.

Waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat. Sudah 20 tahun ia dan Yaya bersahabat. Persahabatannya dengan Yaya termasuk persahabatan yang langgeng dan cukup awet. Jarang-jarang, 'kan, ada persahabatan yang bertahan lebih dari 10 tahun?

Namun, hati Halilintar langsung merasakan miris begitu mengingat sesuatu. Mengingat bahwa selama 20 tahun persahabatan mereka, ia tak memberi hadiah apapun pada Yaya barang informasi tentang kematiannya yang Yaya sangat-sangat ingin tahu.

"Api, jangan jahil dengan Air!"

"Tapi, _mom_! Api cuma _ngajak_ Air bermain saja, kok!"

Yaya mendengus geli. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengusap kepala sang anak yang beriris hazel dengan kepribadian yang bertolak belakang dengan suaminya itu.

"Api sayang, kalau mau bermain sama Air jangan main yang kasar ya. Air, 'kan, adik Api. Separuh dari tubuh Api sendiri. Apa Api mau kalau tubuh Api dilukai?" Api menggeleng sambil cemberut. Membuat Yaya gemas sendiri. "Makanya, Api baik-baik sama Air, ya."

Wajah Api yang tadinya cemberut menampilkan senyuman cerah. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk beberapa kali dengan antusias di depan sang ibunda.

"Baik, _mom_!"

Yaya mengusap kepala Api sekali lagi.

"Anak pintar. Sekarang, ayo ajak Air bermain."

Api kembali mengangguk, kakinya ia ajak berlari menuju sang adik kembar yang duduk di atas rumput tak jauh darinya. Api mengajak Air untuk bermain di antara bunga-bunga tulip yang tumbuh subur di taman itu. Meninggalkan Yaya berdua dengan Halilintar di bawah pohon yang rindang itu.

"Yaya."

Yaya yang tadinya menatap ke arah perginya Api dan Air mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Halilintar yang juga duduk di atas rerumputan di sampingnya.

"Ya, Hali?"

Mereka bertatapan sejenak selama beberapa menit. Iris rubi itu nampak menatap dalam pada hazel di depannya.

"...Apa kau ingin tahu alasan kenapa aku bunuh diri 21 tahun yang lalu?"

Halilintar sudah menyangka bahwa Yaya akan terkejut begitu mendengar kalimat yang ia katakan barusan.

"...Ya.. Aku ingin tahu.."

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin mengetahuinya, Yaya?"

Yaya terdiam. Wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya saat Halilintar menatapnya dengan wajah serius. Yaya tak suka situasi seperti ini.

"Aku berjanji pada Ice di depan makammu bahwa aku akan menanyakan alasanmu tentang hal itu."

Halilintar terlihat sedikit terkejut. Yang ia tahu, Yaya mengetahui tentang jati dirinya yang sebenarnya karena merasakan kejanggalan pada dirinya. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak menyangka, bahwa Ice lah yang memberitahu semua hal yang terjadi pada dirinya.

 _Well,_ tidak semuanya.

"...Begitu." Mata Halilintar yang tadinya menatap ke arah Yaya bergerak menatap rumput yang ia duduki. Angin mulai berhembus agak kencang. "...Dahulu, ketika Ice masih kecil, ayah dan ibu kami bertujuh bercerai. Kedua orang tua kami pun mulai menelantarkan kami. Aku, sebagai yang tertua, tentu harus bertindak agar kami bisa tetap makan. Aku banting tulang setiap hari untuk menghidupi keenam adikku. Siang dan malam selama tujuh hari. Aku pun kadang tidak pulang ke rumah selama seminggu. Lalu.."

"Lalu?"

Yaya menatap Halilintar yang tengah menunduk. Berharap agar Halilintar dapat meneruskan ceritanya.

"Aku bertemu dengan ibuku. Dia telah menikah lagi dengan seorang pengusaha kaya raya. Aku meminta dia untuk bertanggung jawab dan memberi kami uang. Namun.. dia tidak mengakuiku sebagai anaknya. Dia mengataiku gila lalu pergi."

Yaya membulatkan mata terkejut. Tak menyangka bahwa ada ibu yang sekejam itu terhadap anak-anaknya. Yaya juga mengetahui, Halilintar kini kembali merasakan sakit dari masa lalu itu.

"Dan.. apa kau mengatakannya pada Taufan dan Gempa tentang ibumu?"

Halilintar menggeleng lemah sambil kepalanya terus menunduk ke bawah.

"Tidak, aku menyimpannya sendiri dan terpuruk karena stress memikirkannya. Lalu.. tanpa pikir panjang... aku mengakhiri hidup di sini, di hari yang sama pada 21 tahun yang lalu." Halilintar mulai menitikkan air mata. "Aku memang bodoh, tidak memikirkan keadaan adik-adikku."

"Hali.." Yaya bergerak merengkuh tubuh tegap Halilintar ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Walaupun Halilintar hanyalah ruh, namun anehnya Yaya masih bisa menyentuhnya. "Kau tidak bodoh. Tidak ada manusia yang bodoh di dunia ini. Semua yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Sekarang, yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah... tetap berada di sisiku sebagai seorang sahabat."

 **~*oOo*~**

 _Belanda, 5 Agustus 2036._

Halilintar duduk di atas rerumputan sambil meluruskan kakinya dengan kedua tangan menopang tubuh di belakang badannya. Iris rubinya sedari tadi memperhatikan Yaya yang tengah merajut sweater berwarna biru muda untuk Ice yang akhir-akhir ini mulai flu. Halilintar bosan dan ingin mengobrol dengan wanita yang hari ini telah berumur 35 tahun itu, namun ia pun tak tahu ingin membicarakan apa.

Ah, Halilintar baru ingat. Yaya hari ini berulang tahun yang ke-35. Yaya ternyata sudah bertambah tua ya, hahaha.

"Yaya—,"

"Shuusshh! Diamlah, Hali. Aku sedang mencoba fokus."

Halilintar mengerang kesal. Kepalanya mendongak menatap dedaunan hijau yang ada di atas kepalanya—mencegah cahaya matahari yang menyengat untuk menghampiri kulit Yaya.

"Yaya, aku—,"

"Hali, kubilang diam."

"Aku ingin menanyakan hal penting padamu."

Yaya mendengus kasar, lalu mengalihkan atensinya dari rajutan yang tengah ia kerjakan ke arah Halilintar yang menatapnya sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah, baik. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Halilintar terdiam sebentar, sebelum menanyakan hal yang membuat Yaya agak bingung.

"Kenapa kau masih mau berteman denganku?"

"Hah?"

Yaya menaikkan alis mata sebelah kanannya—tak mengerti apa maksud Halilintar. Sedangkan Halilintar kembali mengerang sebal. Ia tahu Yaya itu jenius, lalu kenapa pada situasi seperti ini otak wanita itu tidak bekerja dengan baik?

"Maksudku, aku ini ruh—atau katakanlah, hantu, dan kau ini adalah manusia. Manusia biasanya akan takut jika bertemu dengan hantu, 'kan? Kenapa kau malah bersahabat denganku?"

Yaya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya terkekeh pelan.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena kau hantu yang tampan?"

"Yaya."

Yaya tertawa lepas saat melihat tatapan Halilintar yang begitu lucu.

"Ahaha. Yah.. sebenarnya, aku juga tak tahu kenapa." Yaya kemudian terdiam sejenak, memikirkan sesuatu. "Mungkin karena ucapanku 25 tahun yang lalu saat kita bertemu pertama kali denganmu."

" _Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi teman kakak mulai sekarang!"_

"...Benarkah?"

"Iya, benar." Yaya terkekeh. "Aku ingat, saat itu raut wajahmu begitu kesepian dan hampa. Dan aku ingin agar kau tidak kesepian lagi. Aku ingin kau merasakan indahnya pertemanan, Halilintar."

Halilintar tersenyum.

"Oh iya." Halilintar tiba-tiba berdiri, lalu berjalan ke arah kumpulan bunga tulip merah yang ada tak jauh darinya. "Aku sedang belajar melakukan ini akhir-akhir ini."

"Melakukan apa?"

Halilintar tersenyum penuh bangga saat Yaya menatapnya penasaran.

"Melakukan ini."

Halilintar menggerakkan kedua tangannya dengan gerakan membulat—seolah tangannya mengumpulkan angin. Angin pun tiba-tiba berhembus kencang, bergerak ke arah tangan Halilintar. Halilintar lalu mengarahkan angin yang terkumpul di tangannya ke salah satu bunga tulip merah lalu memotong akar dengan batangnya dengan hati-hati. Angin pun menerbangkan bunga tulip merah yang telah terpisah dari akarnya ke arah tangan Halilintar. Pemuda itu menjaga angin yang membuat bunga itu melayang di tangannya. Halilintar kemudian menyodorkan bunga tulip merah yang masih dikelilingi angin itu pada Yaya.

Yaya hanya diam dengan pandangan kagum.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa—,"

"Aku baru tahu kalau hantu memiliki kekuatannya masing-masing. Kalau aku, aku bisa mengendalikan petir dan sedikit bisa mengendalikan angin—dan itu sangat berguna sekali mengingat aku tidak bisa menyentuh apapun selain kau."

"Wow.."

Halilintar hanya terkekeh pelan saat melihat reaksi Yaya yang terkagum-kagum.

"Terimalah ini, Yaya."

Yaya menatap sedikit takut. Tangannya pun bergerak ragu dan menyentuh batang bunga tulip merah yang disodorkan padanya dengan takut-takut. Wanita berhijab merah muda itu lalu mengambil bunga itu dari Halilintar tak lama kemudian.

"Terima kasih banyak, Halilintar."

"Sama-sama. Setidaknya, aku bisa memberimu hadiah yang pastinya kau sukai."

Halilintar menghilangkan pusaran angin kecil di tangannya. Wajahnya memberikan senyuman menawan nan hangat pada Yaya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sahabatku, Yaya."

* * *

 **~*oOo*~**

 **FIN**

 **~*oOo*~**

* * *

 **Hahahahahahahaha selesai sehari sebelum dedleeennn.**

 **Jujur, ini fic oneshot dengan word paling banyak yang pernah saya kerjain. Biasanya mah ga nyampe 3000 wordnya. Tapi yang ini? Beeeehhhh tembus 5000 lebiiiihhhhhhhh! Seneng deh haha.**

 **Ya, ini memang agak drama. Tapi, saya harap ini bisa diterima sama kak Fanlady. Kalau gak diterima ya gapapa karena saya juga sadar ini ada sedikit angsanya. Saya sadar saya secara gak langsung udah** _ **break the rule**_ **.**

 **Dan kali ini, saya lebih milih friendship HaliYa daripada romance. Karena kalo romance, uish udah dipastiin mah itu bakal angst abis. Pernah baca My Ghost Roomie di webtun? Nah, mungkin akhirannya bakalan gitu. Nyesek kan.**

 **And, sebelum saya akhiri, saya pengen ngucapin,**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, OUR GRAVITY QUEEN, YAYAAAAAAA!**

 **Semoga kamu bisa canon ama BoBoiBoy ya-, eh.**

 **Sekian, terima kasih.**

 **Salam,**

 **IntonPutri Ice Diamond.**


End file.
